Saving grace
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: Wyatt has been overthrown and while deep in the dungeon severs his bond with his baby brother. In the past Chris decides he wants to come home...will he be able to save the one person he has left in the world?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, as usual i don't own anything, except for the character Jesse Morgan (Bianca's little brother...) Other than that, hope you enjoy. _

Wyatt Halliwell screamed in agony as his hands were broken, "What's the matter _Lord_ Wyatt? You killed hundreds of people and you're screaming at a few broken bones?"

"Kill me already." The ex-Source growled.

The witch knelt down and tied a blindfold around the warlock's sightless eyes, "What a pity your little brother can't help you. Something tells me that even if he were here he wouldn't help you. You took great pleasure in torturing him the most didn't you?"

"Go to hell."

Wyatt felt the onset of darkness once again as the pain clouded his mind. His brother was trying to save him he understood that now. He just wished that he could tell him he was sorry.

But he was going to die tomorrow…there was no way he could do that.

Unless he gave Chris his powers back maybe then, no, that would mean if he did die…it would destroy his little brother. He had to do it.

Between labored breaths he began to whisper:

"In this night and this hour,

I call upon the ancient power

Reach through the barriers

Of space and time

To reach the youngest of our line

Return to my brother the powers I stole

Free him before I slip away

Our bond broken though still intact

Undo it now so he feels no pain."

At some point in the night Chris had inadvertently sleep orbed to Piper's room unnoticed but as dawn broke the next morning he woke up screaming in pain. Piper woke beside him, "Chris what's the matter?"

He clutched at his stomach, "No." he cried, " Wyatt you can't."

"Chris what's going on?"

Chris fell back hard on the bed, "Wyatt no!"

"LEO! PAIGE! PHOEBE!" Piper screamed, seconds later everyone was in Piper's room, each looking at the whitelighter who was writhing in pain on the bed, "LEO don't just stand there! Heal him!"

Leo leaned over and tried to heal him, suddenly he pulled back, "I can't heal it. It's a bond being broken a strong bond. It's like his soul is being ripped in half."

Chris' back arched as a green light flooded the room, "Wyatt," he cried out, "dear god Wyatt no!"

"Chris what's wrong?"

The light drifted from Piper's room and Chris' body relaxed and he began to cry.

"Chris honey, what's the matter?"

"I need the book. I need to find a way to get back to the future."

"Why?"

"BOOK!"

It orbed into his hands, opening it he raised his hands above the book and skimmed through the pages, "There has to be something!" hot tears were running like rivers down his cheeks, "There has to be a way!"

The book slammed shut and disappeared in a swirl of gold orbs, "It's over," Chris said, "Wyatt's in trouble and I don't know how to help him."

"Chris what the hell is going on?"

He looked up and said, "It's time I told you the truth."

"What do you mean the truth?"

"Wyatt and I share the strongest bond possible, we're brothers."

"What? Like blood brothers?"

"No. Wyatt is my older brother, and something's wrong. Our bond has always been there and now, there's nothing. He's broken it completely, even through time I always knew he was there!"

"Chris slow down, Wyatt's your brother?" Leo asked in shock.

"Dad do I need to draw you a diagram or do you think we could focus on the problem at hand?"

"Sorry."

"Can you go ask the elders? See if they can do anything?"

Leo orbed away leaving Chris with the sisters, the dark haired whitelighter started to hyperventilate. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Where are you?"

Wyatt could feel the familiar tug of Chris' magic, feeling him trying to reach him but he pushed him away. He knew Chris would be going out of his mind with worry but he hoped Chris wouldn't find a way here.

Jesse Morgan, Bianca's younger brother walked into the cell, he raised the Source using his telekinesis and began to choke him.

"How's it feel bastard?" Jesse hissed, "How's it feel to know you're going to die?"

"Better to know I'm going to die and Chris won't feel it." Wyatt groaned, "Your plan won't work Jesse, we'll go on."

"At least I know the monster will die." He snapped, "You have two hours Halliwell. Chris may be good but he's not that good."

Fifteen minutes later Chris had managed to steady his hand and began to write,

_In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, move the Halliwells through time and space, where the name has fallen from grace. _

Piper came up to the attic and stared at the boy, her son, she'd been so awful to him and now when he needed her she had no way to help him.

"You being here helps mum." Chris said without looking up from the book, "I think I've got the spell, come have a look.'

She read the spell, "Yes, you know it should work. You're good at spells."

She noticed the grin that spread across his face, "Thank you."

Phoebe and Paige came upstairs, "How's it coming?"

Chris finished the triquetra on the wall as Piper said, "It's done."

"If we all say it together it should work, we need to form a circle."

"Why?"

"Because it's not an exact science Phoebe, if we try and step through the astral plane we should get there okay."

"How can I help?" Came a voice from behind them.

Chris turned to see his father, "Stand next to mum, try and keep up."

_"In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, move the Halliwells through time and space, where the name has fallen from grace."_

The portal opened and Chris and the others walked through. On the other side Chris saw that the manor was not at all like he'd left it.

"The museum's gone…" Chris frowned.

He opened the attic door and began to walk down the stairs when he heard voices, "Jesse thinks we should burn the house when we burn the witch."

"Really?" came the startled reply, "What about C-"

"I don't know…"

When Chris heard the door shut he orbed downstairs, "Wyatt must have been overthrown."

"What makes you say that?"

He looked around, "No tours, the place is dirty. There's no holographs or anything, it's just…the manor."

Chris walked out the door, he cried out in shock…things were still bad but it was a definite improvement since his last visit, then he saw the sign.

_Scheduled execution of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell 2 pm. twenty-fourth of December 2026. _

He pulled the note down, his hands trembling, "Chris what is it?"

"T,they're going to kill him."

"What?"

Chris looked at his watch then began to run, after fifteen minutes of running they stopped. There was a huge crowd massing in front of Wyatt's old compound Chris walked up to the nearest spectator with his hood pulled over his head, "What's going on?"

"They're preparing the funeral pyre for Wyatt." She answered, something about the voice was familiar she turned to him, "Chris?"

He gave her a brief hug, "Hi Auntie S."

The two men next to Sheila turned around, "Chris?"

"DJ, Robbie, hi."

The three men embraced for a moment, "Wyatt's going to die Chris."

"I wanna see him, who's in charge now?"

"Jesse Morgan."

Chris sighed, Bianca's little brother, he could only imagine just how hurt Wyatt was. He turned around to the Charmed ones and Leo, "You should probably go."

"I'm staying with you Chris." Piper said, "And before you try and talk me out of it I'm your mother and I'll do what I damn well please!"

Chris grinned, "I spose so. It was nice to see you guys."

"Chris I don't think you'll get in."

A smirk played on his lips as he rose his hands and made a parting gesture and to the shock of the crowd they moved, leaving enough space for the Halliwells to get through.

Wyatt gasped as he felt the magic surge through the compound, that kind of magic could only mean one thing. Chris was here and he wasn't happy.

The blind man laughed, "Oh Jess, Chris' coming."

Another energy ball slammed into his body, Wyatt writhed in pain but he refused to scream, Jesse wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing it.

"How long have I got left?" he asked.

"Hour and a half." Jesse said through gritted teeth, "Too long if you ask me."

"Well I didn't." Wyatt spat.

He felt a hand reach into his chest and his life draining from his body, Wyatt laughed, "And you call me a monster."

Jesse dropped the warlock back on the ground, "You'll never get me to do it Wyatt. I won't stoop to your level."

"You already have Phoenix…you're in my dungeon doing exactly what I did. The power's getting to your head isn't it?" Wyatt sneered, knowing full well that he was getting under Jesse's skin, "You're just as weak as Bianca."

"You don't get to speak her name!" Jesse screamed.

"She was a bitch Jess! She was Chris' bitch, then she was mine…"

"Chris loved her! They were going to get married! You just used her you bastard!"

"You're an assassin Jesse, do what you do best."

Suddenly Jesse understood what Wyatt was trying to do, "You don't wanna burn do you warlock? That's why you're pushing my buttons…"

"No I'm pushing your buttons because I'm bored." Wyatt said simply.

Wyatt could hear a pounding on the door to the dungeon, "Ooh Jess I guess you gotta go now. Sounds like Joe's calling you."

Wyatt received another kick to the torso before Jesse stormed out.

Jesse opened the door, "What is it!"

"Chris…is here. He wants to see his brother."

"Tell him sorry but no."

Joe paled, "I'm not going to tell him that. You don't know how he got to the front door."

"How?"

"He parted the crowd Jess, he just spread his hands and the crowd moved aside."

"So he has his powers back?"

"And he's pissed."

"Okay, I'll talk to him, watch that bastard and don't let him get under your skin." Jesse huffed as he pushed past the witch.

The assassin made his way up to the entrance hall where Chris was pacing up and down waving his hands in frustration to emphasise something, he wasn't close enough to tell.

"I swear to god if someone doesn't get there ass here now this place is going to explode!" Chris growled.

"Honey maybe you should sit down. Just calm down a bit." Phoebe suggested.

"Did you not see the signs? They are going to burn my brother and unlike you Phoebe he won't go back in time to learn his lesson!" Chris ran his hands through his hair.

"I need you to calm down Chris." Piper said softly.

"Mum he's your son! How can you say calm down?"

"We have a visitor." Piper pointed to the Phoenix walking up behind him.

Chris turned around, "Jess I wanna see him."

"Sorry Chris, I can't allow it."

"God damn it Jess, he's my brother!"

"The bastard has to pay for his crimes Chris. If I let you in there how do I know you won't try and take him out of there?"

"Out of respect for Bianca I don't want to hurt you but so help me if you don't let me see him I will part your atoms and not put them back together." Chris said through gritted teeth and a polite smile.

"Very well then," Jesse looked at his watch, "You have forty-five minutes."

Chris and the Charmed ones from the past made their way to the dungeon, Chris' breath grew shallower by the minute, afraid of what he might find. Wyatt broke their link for a reason.

Finally Jesse stopped, "He's in there."

Chris and the others made their way through the heavy wooden door to a cell with a glass fore wall and three other brick walls coated in dry blood with a dirt floor. Chris could make out a figure in the darkest corner of the cell.

His had reached out and touched the glass, it was cold. His breath left a handprint on the glass and whispered, "_Wyatt_."

Wyatt heard a faint whisper, "_Wyatt…"_

Wyatt turned his head to the side, "_Chris?"_

Chris pushed open the door and almost gagged at the stench of stale blood, he rushed to Wyatt's side, a soft hand running along the older man's face, "Hey."

"Hey." Suddenly Wyatt began to shake, blood spilling from his lips.

"Wyatt!" Chris looked frantically at his father, "Leo heal him!"

Leo Wyatt stood motionless as he watched his youngest son calm his older brother down without his help. He was paralyzed at the door, this was his eldest son. Wyatt Halliwell was no longer a sweet little boy but a murderer, a warlock. The Elder could smell the evil on him and it tore him apart knowing that his son would turn out like that.

Chris went to remove the blindfold but was stopped when Wyatt brushed his hand away gasping in pain as he did so, "Don't do that."

"Wy just let me look." Chris eased the blindfold up and recoiled in horror as he saw the empty eye sockets, "What did they do to you?" He cried out, hot tears running down his cheeks.

"Nothing I haven't done to someone else…" Wyatt muttered bitterly.

Chris moved back beside his brother and wordlessly motioned for Leo to heal Wyatt's hands.

The twice blessed felt a healing glow wash over his hands, "Chris did you finally-"

"No…It's dad."

Wyatt's arms wrapped around him tightly, Piper could hear Chris whispering, "My dear Wyatt, my dear fallen angel. I loved you most."

Wyatt heard his mother crying, "Chris is mum here?"

Piper rushed over to her sons, "Wyatt baby." She took his hand.

Wyatt smiled broadly, "Hi."

Piper kissed his forehead, "Hi baby."

Chris slid beside Wyatt, "Wyatt…let me take you away."

"No Chris…you can't. "

"Why not Wyatt? You know they're going to kill you right?"

"Don't you think I know that Christopher!" Wyatt snapped maybe a little too harshly, "I'm going to burn for what I did and you and I both know that I deserve it."

"Please Wy…"

"God damn it Chris I said no!"

"W-"

"Christopher Halliwell get the hell out! I'm going to die and I don't need my final moments clouded with your incessant bitching and moaning I just want some peace!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris gritted his teeth and remained exactly where he was, "No." he ground out defiantly looking up at Leo he said, "Heal him Leo and do it now."

Leo hesitated, "What are you waiting for Leo?"

"Chris I can't do it. My healing barely worked on his hands."

Chris frowned then screamed, "Dad! I've never asked for anything but now I am get your ass here!"

The half Elder stared around desperately searching for any sign of the familiar whitelighter orbs.

"DAD!"

A rather disheveled Leo Wyatt walked into the dungeon eyes watering as he heard his youngest son's frantic screams. He knew what Chris wanted but it was something he dared not give, aside from Chris he was the only living Elder left in this time.

"DAD!" Chris whitelighter senses were clouded by his fear for Wyatt.

"I'm here Christopher." Leo said as he walked through the open cell door.

"Great!" Wyatt muttered, "Next thing you'll summon mum."

"Maybe she'll make you see sense." Chris snapped.

"MAYBE I'LL MAKE THE TWO OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!" A voice boomed as golden orbs filled the cell with light leaving behind Piper Halliwell dressed in a black robe.

Chris turned to face the mother he'd lost eight years ago, "Mum?"

Piper stroked Chris' cheek, "My emerald eyed angel, my little peanut you need to let go."

"No." Chris cried, "I've lost everyone I love and I'm not losing Wyatt too! You can't ask me to do that. You just can't!"

"Chris…" Wyatt said softly, "little brother come here."

Chris nestled into Wyatt's side, the latter of the two wrapping a protective arm around the younger man's shoulder. Wyatt needed to find a way to calm Chris down, to make him see reason. He knew if his mother was there it only meant that it was truly his time to go. Calming Chris down meant he would survive and wouldn't be swallowed by the darkness Wyatt knew was threatening to envelop him.

"Chris, I know you don't understand right now but the thing is that I need to do this. I have to pay for the things I've done."

"Wyatt it's not too late, I can just orb us outta here and we can go home, we can make sure this never happens. Wyatt we _can _change our future."

Wyatt shook his head and sighed, "Not me Chris, you need to change our fate. This is what I have to do Chris."

"I can't do this on my own Wyatt, I'm not strong enough."

"Yeah you are Chris. You're the strongest member of this family." Wyatt said with a reassuring hug, "You've stared me in the face every time I've asked you to join me, and you said no. You've seen so much death and yet you still keep on going. I couldn't love you anymore if I tried, I'm so proud of you."

By this time Chris had stopped crying, he wiped his tears away, "I love you too Wyatt. I never stopped loving you."

"I know that Chris. I've had three months of darkness to realise that you didn't betray me, and I'm sorry for every mean thing I've said to you. Everything I've ever done to hurt you."

"You don't need to ask for forgiveness."

"Yeah I do Kit."

"I forgive you, you big dufus." Chris chuckled.

Wyatt started humming the song he'd always sung when Chris woke up from his nightmares, "_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me.I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see...'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear. And grace my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear, the hour I first believed. Through many dangers, toils and snares,I have already come.'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far.And grace will lead me home"_

Wyatt kissed his brother's forehead and whispered something unintelligible to everyone except his younger brother who's face paled as he nodded. They gave each other's hands a quick squeeze

Chris struggled to his feet, "See you on the other side."

"You too."

It took all Chris' strength just to turn and walk away, but he did, and as he did so the stony, unemotional mask he'd worn since he was fourteen-years-old reappeared.

As the Halliwells made their way up the hall Jesse Morgan walked past them, a small smirk played across the Phoenix's face as he passed Chris Halliwell. Jesse was going to get his revenge, for the loss of his sister and the destruction of the world.

"Damn you to hell Jesse Morgan." Chris hissed, "I curse you and the living members of your clan, when Wyatt dies, your sight will leave too."

"That sposed to scare me Chris?"

"Nope." Chris said with a wry smile as he walked away, "Just thought you should know where you stand."

Wyatt sighed heavily; it was show time he could hear Jesse's footsteps coming down the hall. Wyatt stood waiting for him, a smile twisted on his lips, "Guess it's showtime, huh Jess?"

The irate Phoenix grabbed the warlock's arm and dragged him up to the higher floors, Wyatt's breath was growing shallower by the second, in the past three months the only exercise he'd had was pacing his cell, that was when he had the energy to.

"Come on Wyatt, wouldn't want to keep your public waiting."

Wyatt took a deep breath and he could feel the sunshine on his face as he walked out the doors with his head held high. He could hear the jeers of the crowd but focused his attention on his breathing as he was chained to the pole.

"Any last words Wyatt?"

"I'll be waiting at the gates of hell for all of you."

Wyatt held on to the charm that Chris had pressed into his hand in the cell, it was half the triquetra he and Chris had forged in Valhalla when they were children.

_Chris handed his older brother the sapphire half of the triquetra on a black cord, "See Wy, this means wherever we are we're still connected no matter what." The younger witch promised eyes full of sincerity._

_Wyatt tied his half around his neck and then tied the emerald half around the seven-year-old's neck._

_"I'll always protect you Chris. I'll always be with you." Wyatt promised._

_Chris wrapped his small arms around his brother and hugged him tightly, "Me too Wy…"_

Jesse went to hit the warlock but an invisible force stopped his hand, a voice came inside his head, "_You're going to kill him Jesse. Don't humiliate him too."_

_"Oh bite me Chris."_

Suddenly the young Phoenix felt his hand being crushed, _"Yield or I will crush it."_

Jesse pulled his hand away, Wyatt's lips twisted into a smile as he whispered, "Chris has still got it, doesn't he?"

"Alright!" Jesse shouted, "Bring up the kerosene."

The Halliwell family thought they would hold Chris back while the others were setting up the execution but they didn't, Chris just stood there. One hand twirling the emerald charm around his neck and the other wrapped around his dead mother's hand. His eyes the whole time were focused on Wyatt, never once drifting from the man who although beaten stood proudly before them all.

Chris almost smiled, both brothers knew this would never be the end. The other side waited for all of them.

"This man, this monster. He has spent seven years torturing mortals, witches and demons alike! Now, now is the time for this bastard to pay for his crimes. Now is the time for the witch to burn!"

The crowd roared in agreement chanting, "Burn! Burn! Burn!"

The sound was unnerving to all the Halliwells including Chris but the young man refused to give into it. He focused on his brother and his own ragged breathing.

Wyatt gulped, "Show time."

Jesse dropped the lit match at the base of the pyre but it went up quickly, Chris' body shook in terror.

He closed his eyes as the smell of smoke hit his nostrils, he remembered what Wyatt said, _"You need to stay strong Christopher, I promised you I would never leave you and I won't. But Chris I need you to not interfere with what is going down, but when it's all done I want you to separate me from the wood and I want you to take the ash back with you. Spread the ashes from the Bridge Chris, I want to see everything. Okay? Don't cry for me Chris, not here, be brave. Remember that I've always loved you and I always will."_

The flames rose higher and higher, Wyatt could feel the flames starting to burn his flesh. He felt a hand brush against his face, "_Let me take the pain away…" _Chris' voice was so soft and so gentle but he shook his head.

_"Then let me see your eyes." _Ever so gently hands began to work at the blindfold, _"And you see mine…"_

As the blindfold came away Wyatt actually _saw_ Chris standing before him surrounded by unmoving flames. He smiled, "I can see you."

Chris nodded with a sweet smile; "_Yes you can big brother. It was the_ _best gift I could give you." _He reached foreword and kissed Wyatt's forehead then disappeared.

The flames grew higher and higher and Chris could hear Wyatt's screams, then suddenly everything went silent. No screaming, no jeers from the crowd, just complete deafening silence. Chris refocused and watched the amber flames kiss the baby blue sky.

It took all Chris' strength not to cry as the flames eventually died down. It was then that he knew Wyatt was truly gone. He was the only living member of his family left.

The crowd began to move and soon the Halliwells and the Morris' were the only ones in front of the huge pile of ash. They all watched on as Chris' hands rose up and the ash began to separate into to piles, the one on the left considerably smaller then the one on the right and they knew, they knew that it was Wyatt.

Chris conjured a small wooden jar, Wyatt's ashes disappeared in a cloud of blue orbs and they saw the blue lights from the top of the jar. Chris did up the jar and rose to his feet, he turned to face his family.

Silent tears ran down Chris cheeks as he walked back toward them, his mother, his beautiful mother stood before him and in her eyes he found solace in knowing his brother would finally be at peace.

Piper Halliwell wrapped her arms tightly around her baby boy, "I love you so much, mummy's little peanut. "

"Look after him okay? Don't take him to the dark, he never liked the dark." Chris rambled, his voice as shaky as his hands, "Take him to the light."

"I will baby. I promise you that."

"Chris."

He turned around and saw Wyatt standing before him, wearing a white robe, his half of the triquetra around his neck, "I love you Chris. Thank you for everything you've done, I'm glad the last thing I got to see was your smiling face."

Chris smiled through his tears, Wyatt ran a thumb across his brother's cheek, "Don't cry for me Chris. Don't you dare, I want you to smile baby brother, you don't do it enough. Let them see you smile."

He nodded and wiped his tears away, "You better get going." Chris said quietly, "You don't want to keep mum waiting."

Wyatt reached out and took his mother's hand, Piper turned and looked at her younger self, "Look after my little peanut."

"I will." She promised as Piper and Wyatt disappeared.

Piper walked over to Chris and hesitated, not knowing if she should, but her fears were quelled when Chris wrapped his arms around her tightly and she could feel hot tears seeping into her shirt.

"Help me save him." He whispered quietly in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris closed his eyes and wished he were somewhere else, somewhere far, far away from the spot in which he was standing. He was standing before the now crumbled ruins of what was once his brother's mansion.

In a burst of grief and anger he had screamed when the crowds had left and the mansion started to shake and crumbled down upon itself.

There he stood the most powerful witch these people would remember and now he felt empty…Christopher Halliwell was the last of his line.

They stood behind him, he could feel them there. Each one thinking but not saying a thing. He hated it when people would just stand there…not saying anything when there were words spilling over in their minds, drowning him in silence.

Letting out an annoyed sigh he picked up the urn and let himself dissolve into an array of sparkling blue orbs.

Chris couldn't cope with death, he had lost so much in his life he had learnt to switch off, focus on something else. Demon hunting was number one on his way to cope with death list.

He'd done it when his mother died…

He did it when Bianca died…

He would do it now…now that he had no choice but to save his brother, to save his family, his future and the world.

Chris stared at the chalk triquetra; he was sitting cross-legged on the floor just staring at it. He'd been there for hours and he could sense the others looking at him, wondering just what to say.

They were all waiting to make the trip back to the past, where everything was clean, happy and safe. The world here would rebuild itself Chris knew that. He knew that it was his job to save them but he was so tired of fighting.

Piper had watched as Chris once again reverted back to the stony unemotional mask he'd worn for so long. She knew what he was going through, he had to be strong. All Piper wanted to do was hold him in her arms and tell him it would be okay.

She was still trying to process the fact that Chris was her son, her baby boy. She'd been so mean to him over and over again, it must have cut him up inside every time, every hurtful glance and every hurtful word. She had to make it better, when they got back she'd cook him anything he wanted all his fa-, she didn't even know what they were. Oh well, she'd find out and then he'd have it.

But as she decided that, she also knew that you couldn't fix everything with food.

Leo Wyatt stared at the young man in shock-Chris was his son. His son. After all the hell he'd put Chris through to discover the young man was his son was like being hit with a semi-trailer. It was no wonder Chris hated him so much, he looked across to his elder counterpart, why wasn't this man going to his son? The boy had just lost his older brother and the one man that should be consoling him was just standing there with a stupid look on his face.

It was then and there Leo Wyatt decided that he would do his damndest to make sure he and Chris would never have that relationship again.

Phoebe stared at the boy, he was her nephew, Wyatt's little brother. So strong, so brave it must be tearing him up inside. After every mean thing they'd done, distrusting him, yelling at him, and he was family. God how could they have been so blind? All the answers where right there in front of him, Chris looked and acted so much like his mother, but the eyes, the eyes were Leo's.

Paige was in shock, they'd seen Wyatt being burnt at the stake found out Chris was family, her nephew and Piper's son to be exact. It all sort of made sense to her, after all who would go back in time to save the world if not a Halliwell? Who would be that brave, or stupid depending on how you looked at it?

To be honest she believed him to be the bravest person she'd ever met…

Someone had to do something; they were all standing there with stupid looks on their faces. Chris needed them and they were just standing there.

Slowly she walked over to him and sat down beside him. Silent for a moment she gave him a playful bump on the arm with her shoulder, "Hey kiddo."

A small smile played across his lips, "Hey Auntie Paige."

"How are you feeling?" She put a hand on his arm, slowly he took a hand away from the urn and took her hand squeezing it for a moment.

"I'm doing okay."

"Dontcha think it's time we got going?" She asked carefully.

"Umm…I dunno…maybe…." He leant across and whispered, "Are they still looking at me?"

"Ah yeah." She said quietly, "You've been sitting here for a while, they don't know what to do."

"I have been here for a while haven't I?"

"Yeah."

"I just want to sit here for a bit more."

Paige went to stand up when he pulled her back down, he gestured to the wall and said "Up until I was fourteen there was a triquetra on that wall just like that. Wy and I would sit here for hours and just stare at it, wondering what lied beyond it. I guess now I do…" he chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"This, you know, you're all here and it's so quiet."

"Yeah kinda creepy huh?" She laughed, "I guess no one knows what to say."

"I'll be okay." He said quietly as he turned to look at her, "Nothing has to change you know? I'm still ya whitelighter, just so happens I'm your nephew…no biggie."

"I don't think your mother will see it like that." Paige laughed.

Chris smiled, "Spose so." he paused for a minute, "I think I'm ready to go now." He said quietly, stretching his legs out before him, "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

"You sure?" She asked softly.

"I've dwelt on the past too long Paige. It's time to go back and work from the beginning, make sure this doesn't have to happen again, I don't want little me to have to see Wyatt burn again. I don't want him to have to burn again."

"I know Chris."

She watched a tear roll down his cheek, "You know it is okay to cry right?" she asked as she watched him wipe the tear away.

He shrugged and she continued, "When my parents…my adopted parents…died in the accident, I cried for weeks, just cried and cried till I felt that there were no tears left inside me. Just because you came to do what you came to do doesn't mean you can't cry too kiddo. You don't have to be strong all the time."

'I just- I just don't have tears for the dead anymore Auntie P, I watched them all die, one by one…now I'm the last one standing. There's no point in crying because you are all alive. I saved you." He said with a smile, "I _have_ an Auntie Paige now."

They hugged for a second then each rose on their own two feet looking at the others Chris said, "We better get back there, Sheila must be out of her mind with worry."

Leo Wyatt-the older Leo- looked at his son. As he did so he was hit with all the things he'd done to wrong the poor child.

Missed birthdays, favoring Wyatt in everything, paying more attention to Wyatt and his powers. And being so blind when Chris had tried over and over again to tell him Wyatt was turning but he believed Chris was lying, trying to get attention.

But who else would truly know what was happening with Wyatt? His sons had always had an extremely strong connection, they had always known. It made sense the one person Wyatt couldn't hide from would be his little brother.

Leo knew Chris' anger would explode at him if he even opened his mouth. He knew the accusations that would come; _'why didn't you do something? Why didn't you stop them? Why didn't you save him!"_

Leo wondered the same thing, why _didn't_ he save Wyatt, more importantly, why didn't he save Chris?

He rose to his feet and smiled warmly, "I think it's time we got going, don't you?"

"C-" His father started, cut off by the dangerous glare his son shot him.

"Why don't you guys stand over there?" Chris said gesturing to the triquetra, his past family obliged, "And you-" he stared at his father, "You go down stairs, I'll be down in a second."

Leo orbed away, Paige looked at Chris worried, "You'll be okay kiddo."

He smiled, "Yeah…" then his body dissolved in sparkling blue orbs and reappeared in the kitchen.

"Chris…I wanted to say-"

"What can _you _possibly want to say to _me_?" Chris hissed, "I've never mattered before, not when mum died, not when Phoebe died, or the girls or even Grandpa! So why do I even matter now?"

"Because whether you like it or not Christopher you are my son! I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry!"

"You know what Leo, sorry doesn't cut it anymore but if you want salvation Dad, you got it. But don't you dare expect me to get all emotional on you because you are not worth it!"

"Chris…"

"Why didn't you save him?" Chris asked.

"I couldn't."

"You could have done something!"

"Chris you don't get it, Wyatt…he was evil…as much as it hurts to say it, he deserved what he got."

Chris' hands balled into fists, his green eyes flashed with pure rage, "Get out." He said calmly.

"Chris don't."

"Get out." Chris repeated, "Get out, get out get out!" He screamed.

Leo walked slowly over to Chris, there were tears streaming down the younger man's face, "Get out." Chris repeated, this time he wasn't telling, he was begging.

Leo wrapped his arms around him and Chris broke down, "Why didn't he let me take him away?" Chris asked through his tears, "Why didn't he let me save him?"

They were sitting now, Leo rocking his son back and forth trying to calm him, "Because, Chris, I think Wyatt knew he deserved what he got and he needed absolution and you gave it to him. You forgave him for what he did to you…"

Leo couldn't believe Chris had actually let him get this close…to physically hold him…his baby boy. He felt in some small way he might have done something good for him for once.

Chris squeezed him tightly, "I do love you dad, you know that right?"

"Yeah son, I do."

"It's just, you were never there for me. I needed you and you weren't there. When mum died…I needed you, I watched her die dad, I wasn't unconscious the whole time." He admitted slowly, "I tried to heal her but I didn't know how…"

"I know Chris." Leo sighed, "But I think that your mother is proud of you."

Chris pulled back with a slight grin, "I think she'd be proud of both of us. Sorta working things out…"

Leo didn't want this moment to end, he and Chris were finally getting close, he finally felt like he was acting the way a father should act.

The portal opened and with one last look at the place he'd once called home he stepped through the portal and into the place he would soon call home. Chris almost smiled at how clean the place looked, how wholesome it felt.

"I'll go get Wyatt." Chris said as the others stepped through behind him.

"Are you sure honey?" Phoebe asked, her empathy picking up some mixed readings.

"Yeah." Chris' body dissolved into a cloud of sparkling blue orbs.

"I'm worried about him Leo, he's just lost his brother…you know what Chris is like. I'm afraid that if we let him he'll go crazy in the underworld, kill anything that moves. You saw what happened to that mansion when he screamed."

"Piper, we'll protect him." Leo soothed, "He'll be okay."

"Leo he's got powers we don't know about. What do we do if he snaps?"

Phoebe and Paige hugged her, "We'll handle it like a family sis."

She placed a hand over her stomach and said, "But will that be enough?"

The little hairs on the back of Chris' neck stood up and he instantly knew something was wrong, it always happened when he had his nightmares or when he was in the underworld. Basically whenever there was demon activity.

Wyatt orbed in laughing, "Twis!"

Chris used his free hand to pick Wyatt up, "hey little guy. Let's get going."

Chris laughed as he orbed out, reappearing in the lounge he put Wyatt in his playpen, "You stay there okay, I don't wanna have to chase you just yet.

Wyatt watched as Chris went and put a big jar on the table, it made Chris sad, he didn't like it when Chris was sad. Maybe he could make the jar go away but he sensed if he made it go away it would make Chris sadder. He didn't want that. If Chris were sad he wouldn't play with him. Chris was the only one who would play the games he wanted to play.

Chris picked up the baby, "I wanna take you somewhere special for a moment Wy…"

Piper walked in just as the two boys' orb trails disappeared, "Chris where are you going?"

A musical voice rang into her head, "_Somewhere special_…"

Piper saw the urn on the table, "Is Wyatt with you?"

"Y_es_."

Piper sank down on the couch and looked at the urn, her baby was in there. Granted he'd been an evil dictator but he was still her baby. And in his final moments she saw the light that still resigned inside him, brought about by the love of his little brother.

Body wracked with grief Piper Halliwell began to mourn the loss of the son she didn't know and pray for the one she did.


End file.
